Stanchions generally consist of an upright bar or post that includes one or more extendable and retractable belts, velvet ropes, plastic chains. In some instances, stanchions are utilized in conjunction with wall-mounted barrier devices, barricades, and printed signage. Stanchions are often used by users for crowd control, engineering or directing the flow of foot traffic, and construction site safety. However, stanchions are used for many different purposes, including crowd control and waiting lines. Many different places use stanchions, including airports, banks, stores, hotels, museums, restaurants, concert venues, trade shows, and other events. Stanchions have become a more prevalent and effective solution to managing crowd control than, for example, using stickers, signs, or cones.
Whether it is from repeated use or mishandling, many stanchion belts become inadvertently or intentionally dislodged and/or removed from a pole to which it is configured to be connected, thereby minimizing the effectiveness and/or purpos(es) of the stanchions. In many instances, the connectors on the stanchion belts and poles become damaged and do not function properly from the repeated use or mishandling. Some known solutions to address this problem include utilizing one or more mechanical fasteners configured to retain the stanchion belt end to a stanchion pole member. Using mechanical fasteners, however, makes connecting and disconnecting the stanchion belts more time consuming, which many users find problematic. The use of mechanical fasteners also increases the likelihood of damaging the belt end or the pole member to which is configured to be coupled.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above and to provide a versatile, effective, and adaptable solution to couple stanchion poles together with a rope, cable, belt, or the like.